


Remember December

by Breyito



Series: Cruel Creations [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark!Tony Stark, Death Threats, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Threats of Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: Tony is tired of December being a miserable month for him; and after finding out another secret, he snaps.He will make this December the most miserable month of Rogers' existence.Dark Tony.





	Remember December

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is not usually my style; but today (more like yesterday, since it's like 5 am) was the anniversary of Tony's parents murder, and I wanted to write something about it.  
> It got...so much darker than I thought it would. And so much longer. Also, I added Peggy... because I wanted to, tbh.  
> So yeah, this is *dark* and un-betaed and it's 5 am, so...any mistakes please let me know.  
> Btw, I'm not sure if I like to write Tony like this, or if I pull it off. (Also, I choose this tittle because I couldn't resist lol)  
> Enjoy!

“Let’s change the rules of the game” Tony drawled, with a maniac smile on his face.

That did not bode well for any of the people in the room; restrained and incapacitated. None of the ‘Rogue-vengers’ could move. Rogers and his crew watched him with hate in their eyes; yearning to spit out insults and threats. But they couldn’t do that either; because of the gags inside their mouths.

Wanda’s eyes flashed red every few seconds, but (or maybe because) her powers were contained inside her own body: any attempt to use them would only lash back at her, like she certainly learned after the first time she tried. Barton’s face was as hard as rock, his jaw clenched so tight around his gag that the tendons on his neck stood out. He kept glancing at Rogers; as though the blond could (or would) get them out of this.

Wilson obviously couldn’t believe what was happening. He was still struggling as much as he could. He had tried to ‘talk sense into Tony’ when the others started falling; but failed miserably. His eyes were the widest, moving to all directions, trying to communicate with his team mates.

Romanova was still in her seat, barely breathing. She remained calm, sure that this was either a trick by one of their enemies, or the end of them all at the hands of a Stark that finally snapped. Her head was held high, nothing in her expression transmitted regret or guilt. Tony was sure she was trying to put together a plan to get herself out of this situation.

And Rogers…well; he was the main protagonist of this little show. His seat assured him an excellent view of whatever was going to happen. He tried to break free with brute force several times; but wasn’t successful. He had tried to yell through his gag, tried to bite it off and even chew it; but nothing had worked. He had exhausted himself that his chest went up and down as fast as if he was having an asthma attack.  

The only one un-restrained person in the room, besides Tony himself, was Barnes. He was as still as Natasha, eyes alert and taking everything in. But no recognition shone on his eyes; no movement betrayed that he knew anyone in this room.

Tony let the silence go on for a few more minutes; enjoying their helplessness and recording everything in his mind. Then, he talked.

“You know, after Siberia,” he threw Rogers a glance but the man only flinched minutely and sat up straighter, defiant; Tony laughed. “I was in the hospital for several weeks. The doctors were explicit in their orders of no work and for once, I listened. So I didn’t work; I went looking for more pesky little files about Robo-cop here. I think I found the one Zemo looked at, and discovered something else.” The engineer laughed again, a cruel sound that put everyone’s hair on point. “HYDRA in the 90’s was a _real_ bitch, you know? They wanted to progress, to grow _bigger_ , and the founders of SHIELD were one of the only things stopping them. So they got rid of my old man ( _after_ he managed to re-create the Super Soldier Serum, of course) and they did so that SHIELD could cover it up; because they _knew_ SHIELD would cover it all up.” He spat out. “Then they waited, so that SHIELD would lower their guard again. Meanwhile, they selected the soldiers that would be injected with the Serum. They trained them, run their tests on them, and sent them on missions. When the soldiers responded violently, they decided they would use the first Winter Soldier to show how them how to run a mission with _subtlety;_ with _patience_. Then they decided it was time to get rid of the last person that stood between Pierce and an almost complete power of SHIELD.” Romanova’s eyes got so wide Tony snorted; he doesn’t remember ever seeing her in such a state.

“But, they couldn’t just kill her; they needed her to step away, of her own free will.  So, after they made sure he didn’t recognized her; they sent him to study her. And Barnes found her weakness. The perfect way to take away her usefulness to SHIELD was to make her doubt herself; to make her doubt her own _mind_.” Tony watched Rogers attentively, and when the blonde _finally_ got it and paled in a single second; he laughed so hard his eyes tear up. “Try not to puke, Rogers. You’d only end up swallowing it back.” He dried off the little drops of water and continued. “The degenerative drug took time to be fully effective, about a couple of months until Director _Carter_ couldn’t deny the way her own mind betrayed her; and she retired. Do you know when she retired? At a Christmas party. Now _that’s_ irony.”

Tony enjoyed their pain (Rogers’ and Romanova’s) for a few moments, then sighed and began talking again, as he walked towards the soldier.

“So, tell me, _Steve_. It hurts, right? To know that your dear Peggy could have been lucid and in perfect health when you woke up if he had just _died_?” he whispered in the blonde’s ear as he pointed at the perfectly still soldier in the room. “Do you feel better knowing that Barnes _wasn’t himself_ when he turned Aunt Peggy’s brain into mush? Does it help? Maybe takes all the pain away in a second?” He straighten up and walked until he reached the red head.

“What about you, _Natalia_?” asked the genius, looking at her; savoring the surprise on her face before she smoothed it out. “That the man that trained you, made you feel… _special_ , took away the person that decided you did deserved a second chance? Because it was her, wasn’t it? The one that first looked at you and saw a _person;_ not a weapon? You admired her _so much_.” Tony looked her in the eye when he said: “And you’ve been helping her _killer_ all along.”

Rogers flinched at that, and she closed her eyes.

“December seems to be the month I lose my loved ones at the hands of Barnes, doesn’t it?” he asked no one in general. “And I decided it’s time to change the game!” The sick smile on the brunet’s face didn’t bode well for anyone. “Now, it’s _your_ turn.”

Rogers started to struggle again, understanding what that meant for him. And for Bucky. He tried to yell through his gag, to talk his friend out of the programming that Wakanda hadn’t been able to cure.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Tony grinned. “Barnes’ death will be painless. I don’t aim to hurt _him_. I will destroy your little _family_ ” he spat out the word “like you did with mine. I’ve understood that out of the lot of you, he is the least guilty. And that Ant-guy, but he was smart enough to ask T’Challa for a way to go back to the US and his family.” The genius looked over at Barton. “That should _really_ tell you something about just how much you mean to your dear leader. He took you away from your family and never tried to correct that, did he?” He laughed. “That’s why you’ll be the first one to die.” Barton started to curse behind the fabric in his mouth, face red. The red headed spy tried to move and talk to Tony through her eyes, but couldn’t.

“You’ll go in order from the one he cares less about until we reach the one he cares for the most. Every couple of days, beginning today, one of you will die. Barton here will go first, then the Scarlet Bitch,” the muffled screams became louder with each word and name “then his loyal lap dog (that’s you, Wilson, in case you didn’t get it), then the backstabber and finally…well, I haven’t decided that yet.” He walked to Sam and asked “What do you think? Should I let Barnes kill Rogers and then erase his memories and keep him?” he walked towards the redhead “Or should I let Rogers see how I kill Barnes and then kill him myself?” Romanova didn’t bother to answer. “Oh, well, I have until Christmas to decide, don’t I?”

Then he walked the other side of the room, and took out a gun from a bag on the floor. He gave it to Barnes, and everyone in the room held their breaths, hoping that Bucky would snap out of the conditioning and kill Stark. But he didn’t. The Asset just took the gun and looked at his Handler, waiting for orders. Tony looked how everyone else in the room deflated; last hope completely gone now. He smirked.

“ _Soldat._ ” He called in Russian. Barnes immediately stood up straighter, if that was even possible. “Kill the blond man next to the witch.” He says, and sits on a chair of his own, to watch the show.

The others started to struggle more and more. Wilson was screaming again. Maximoff tries to use her magic but it only hurt her. Rogers’ wrists were white and his veins were bulging from the sheer effort of trying to break the cuffs. Romanova was frantically trying to fit her fingers in the space between the links of the chain. Barton just closed his eyes, resigned, as the Winter Soldier walked towards him.

“Hey, Barton.” Tony called. The other man opened his eyes again to look at him. “Merry Christmas.” He said; and the soldier fired.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Do I pull off a 'dark Tony'? Did you liked it, hated it, loved it...?  
> Please leave a kudo, a comment or an idea!  
> Also, you can find me on Tumblr: breyito.tumblr.com
> 
> Kisses


End file.
